Vegeta Black & White
by MajinBroli
Summary: AU: Infamous 3 year period. Vegeta's personal secrets, his life before even coming to earth were all contained on a small disc on his person to the present and how he feels about a certain woman. Until Bulma discovers it and learns more about the sayjin p
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

Vegeta Black & White

Prologue

A/N: New story idea but doing the imfamous 3 year period. This is short but setting just how this all happened.

* * *

There had been much too much, a burden laid upon the sayjin prince. Too understand him would be searching for existence in the eyes of even his closest followers. They were there for their prince and nothing more. Willingly they would give their lives at to save him. _undying loyalty I never asked of it, I never requested it but still they follow me, looking into the fires of hell, war, blood, and damnation and yet they follow me. Me? A long ago dead prince and race that survives with the three of us alone. Destined for a fate to fight and fight. _

Barely 15 years old and yet he carries himself like a man, cheating death a common occurrence. Fighting for his life in a war that would be never ending, a war that he never started. _Mine or not I have no choice I am destined to fight for my title, my place, my life, my existence. I do not care nor wish to care for myself or my comrades only slaughtering those who stand up against me, should I fall I shall have a release from this place, my suffering. I speak as though a dead man but I am not, I do not fear death but only fear dying a coward dying and having to suffer as all the crying souls that I left beneath the scuff of my boots._

They say that a man will do anything in war to keep himself from going mad. I happen to agree_... probably why im doing this in the first place. Recording my thoughts and what little sanity that remains inside of me... hapless and broken I be but not dead. His eyes shift too the small computer chip in his hands. What they called a virtual recorder, his thoughts he could speak alone in his pod. Recording them for what? He didn't know maybe hopping someday someone could pry it from his pocket and hope to know that he wasn't just some cold blooded monster? Despite the skeptics... I am still very much sane, though it remains only when im sealed away from the universe. When I step onto the field of battle I forget that voice inside my mind that tells me to quit, to forget this killing and escape from hell the easiest way possible and put a bullet through my skull. But I cast it back to the shadows. I would not commit suicide for that is the way most have done after finally breaking the point. I have to comrades left and they stay sane for me, so at least the best I own them is to let them remain that way._

Putting the chip inside the computer his cold black heart lets out a thump as he wonders if he should? Leave some lasting mark? Tell someone of his end? His thoughts? No he didn't know but since the deep sleep functions on his space pod had ceased functioning he would have to bore himself to sleep for the 2 day journey back to base. Rolling his wrist he looks as the red light flashes meaning that nothing was being recorded. " To hell with it. Maybe I can make someone laugh when they see just who the true sayjin prince is." Punching the green button beside it he watched as computer screen pulled up a shot of his self. Verifying it was his and so on... Vegeta sat back unamused his fingers tapping his knee Who could of ever thought soldiers used these besides the ones sending back messages and notes to families and their loved ones? That thought made Vegeta snort with disgust if that was the case they sure as hell were not apart of Frieza's army. Any semblance or sign of outwards weaknesses were exterminated promptly.

A soldier could barely show any enjoyment with any of Frieza's whores that he had littering his battleships and outposts. _Well if anyone must know I leave this message to the fool who discovers this from my bleeding corpse but I tell you now this is not the man you will see outside of this pod. I am Vegeta the greatest legacy to the sayjin race and alone am for most of the death and destruction since the annihilation of my race. If you do not know of me then you are one of the few, I have decimated galaxies from every corner of the universe slaughtered innocents, weak, sick, elderly, children, women. I have done it all for in this tortured shell before you I am still weak, a simple planet purger for Frieza._

I_ am just past my fifteenth birthday and have been in service for about nine years... a really great way to spend your life. Most on planets I do not even know the names of but I kill and destroy all that lay before me. I have no true control over my destiny or life, fate though whimsical as of late has yet to greet my wayward soul... Growling Vegeta hated just talking about himself.. it wasn't him, not even if he was stricken with disease or had shattered bones and flesh torn from his body he wouldn't usher a sound. But to talk because he was what? Bored? _" Fuck it!" He swore his finger punching the off the button. the light turning off and now he didn't have to see his own face starring back at him.

Tilting his head back he closed his eyes hoping that sleep would come and take him and be awake until his descent to his base.

* * *

It had been maybe forty five minutes and Vegeta was still awake and nothing to vent his growing frustrations on he only got more furious. He couldn't tear apart his ship, the thing keeping him alive was not the thing to destroy. Tapping his fingers across his chest as he had them both crossed over his chest a scowl continued to deepen on his face. " Blasted piece of shit!" He cursed his foot hitting the bottom of the ship making it shake violently. His breath seething as he ground his teeth together. His frustrations growing more as time was dragging on and on. I_ hate being not in control... this is the worst possible feeling in the universe to be confined and helpless. Just what the hell could I have ever done in a past life to have deserved all of this? _

_Having day after day thrown at me and forced to live it each and everyday. If hell existed I am probably already dead and living it now as my torment. To sit here and simply wait kills me more then anything if I had one fear... one thing I never wished for would be... this feeling... This lack of control If I don't have control then I admit im afraid... that's why I have pain I can think about it. Pride the same way... anger,hatred, strength, and destruction. I can be in control of that... but this... This! waiting, suffering, tormenting me all to the edges of my remaining sanity. "_Damn it all! " I want out from all of it!" Vegeta screamed at the top of his lungs, his voice shaking the pod with the force of his booming voice.

Slumping back against his seat he only pondered the end of his days. Whether it would be him sitting here as an old man, barely able to fight any longer but yet stuck to or dead already... " Time... is my worst enemy of all..."

* * *

**R&R if you enjoyed it, just a sample of what will come when Bulma discovers more to the sayjin Prince**

**MajinBroli**


	2. Solitude

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

Vegeta Black & White

Chapter 1: Solitude

* * *

Stressing himself into the line of insanity Vegeta pushed himself in the lone torrents of the gravity chamber. " One hundred forty-two!" He counted off as his fingers pushed himself up, even under 300 times gravity he was still going like a mad man. _But I already am insane aren't I?_ He chuckled that thought to himself as he pushed on, the steady streams of sweat falling from his face and dripping down from his chest, and abs. The puddle below him reminded him so much that could be blood as he pushed himself when he was younger. Sloughing through pain and agony to reach another level of power. " Two Hundred thirty-one!" He kept counting them off as he moved fluidly no break or pause in any of his sets.

_Ahh yes those days... where gaining strength in a year was an accomplishment which I can achieve now within a week in this machine. No more suffering ki blasts through my stomach or being beaten down anymore. Just me.. this machine... my time... and the greatness that I-!_ He growled as he pushed himself up vertically with his fingers after going through five hundred he worked on another set. _I do enjoy this daily challenge... seeing and feeling strength pass out of my body too find the next day even more then the day before. I don't think even after these androids appear i'll get rid of this contraption. There may even be levels that Kakarot could never hope to dream of._ He chuckled too himself as he pumped out his pushups, even as sweat covered his eyes and he closed them from the burning but made no sound of pain. He kept going letting his other arm wipe the sweat from his eyes then with a snap let it dribble over the floor. Wiping his whole face and running it through his hair as went back to his routine.

_But even I must admit the days of killing and purging are deeply missed, it was much more rewarding to gain strength by dominating over Nappa and Raditz. Letting them see just who was the boss every single time they sparred together. Ahh to think that I miss those good old days..._ Not even he could deny having fun with those two. Radtiz and Nappa hearty drinkers and what better after annihilating a entire race to kick back in a bar and sip on some fine ale and liquor until they passed out. _Not once do I recall loosing to them..._ He chuckled with those old memories as he had some close calls but he had always focused hard before seeing Nappa's head hit the table and then Raditz soon after. Himself giving a final toast to himself and swigging it down then joining the two morons in drunken bliss.

_Too bad these humans can't keep up with sayjin's or they might of been able to beat me in drinking but still they are at least a few million years behind us in physical strength and ki mastery_. He grunted as he shifted to his other arm, pumping still as each vein from the arm in previous use surged and burned but Vegeta gave it not another notion except a gaze and he went back to his routine. _Speaking of humans they are by far the most ignorant and foolish species I have ever met! They are so oblivious to greatness and they do not respect their strong but embrace the intelligent! How can they ever hope to become strong if they continually screw up their genetics with senseless swapping of the best males and leaving them to dry only to find those with cash. But if I take a brief run around the compound for my 4 in the morning 30 mile sprint in ten minutes I have people gawking at me... This race is utterly confusing._

_But the most confusing of all is the blasted fool Kakarot! ...Grrrr...if there was ever fate it is surely laughing at me now... Karma, destiny I don't know but the thought of Kakarot being so strong confounds everything i've known. He asks for strength he gets it, he asks for help he gets it, he asks for peace he gets it? Blasted what does he have that I could not? Running the few in his mind he counted them off. The ear bleeding harpy... no... Good God how could Kakarot mate her besides the fact she craves him at night? But the day treatment is far from what I would even put up with. She can run him up and down the world and he would smile and do any damn thing she asked. Regardless that isn't something he has that I couldn't but with no female sayjins I cannot claim a mate. The brat he has though... he is most impressive for his age he would make any sayjin father strong, probably another blessing Kakarot gets. _Vegeta easily recollected just how powerful the brat was, he fought against Frieza and managed to batter the tyrant in his second form, actually maim himself but that was just a fools mistake by him.

_But still that didn't make sense why he should be so strong! He protects and only trains to protect. Before Raditz came he had no conception of real power but now he has surpassed me,_ _Frieza and every known thing that I could once believe in._ Vegeta paused his workout as he had finished, sweat poured from his face and body but he didn't notice his thoughts more focused on other things as he walked to the main console his finger pressing the shut off switch, The whirr of the machine slowly dying out before the red glow disappeared from the room and Vegeta felt the weight vanish from his shoulders. Turning off the power he headed to the entrance, switching down the ramp it extended and he walked down. Being ever timed on his routine he never missed a beat, walking the same way, he didn't stop as he headed through the back of the Capsule Corp mansion and past the kitchen.

He noticed the blonde as always her smile there greeting him like always. " Oh Vegeta dinner will be done same time as always, please once your finished washing up to come and eat!" She said in her usually high giddy voice. The old man sipping his coffee and reading his paper along with the usual black creature perched on his shoulder.

" Any problems with the upgrades to the gravity chamber Vegeta?" He asked as Vegeta stopped and glanced over as the man only kept reading or refused to look Vegeta in his eyes.

" No.. they are sufficient I will tell you should their be any defects or problems..." Vegeta said gruffly and walked away, heading up the staircase and to the washroom. His hands reaching out and snagging one of the many towels they left outside for him. Tossing it around his neck he walked inside, stripping down as the clicked shut the days pair of training shorts tossed in the hamper. His hand reaching inside and turned on the water to the shower, he took his step inside the spray of freezing water but he didn't flinch. " Blasted woman must think she's entertaining with her childish antics with me." He growled as he turned off the hot and turned on the cold, the water settings being reversed as hot water sprayed over him. " The wench has been making it a burden on herself to pester and bother me these recent weeks. As if she didn't have enough trouble pestering me and every other male on this planet."

_Ahhh yes the Briefs girl... Bulma or womanmy preferred nickname for her_. A rather bizarre and entertaining creature, and a real media hype about her. He felt nothing better to do with his time when he wasn't training then to irritate her every chance he got. She loved to bother him, tease him, but her games couldn't make him rise to any bait. She was beneath him, and to give her any more time then he wanted was a victory for her, and loosing was something Vegeta hated even more then death itself. He had at least tried to know why she choose him, deciding to locate any information of value over the internet as it was referred to on this planet, the local mainstream of information was pitiful. Only bio's, blood, hair, height, family, relations, and position. Nothing he could deduce about her save for the over abundance of photo's and video's of seeing even the slightest bit of her flesh exposed. How many times he had come across such thoughts on his scouter infuriated him, seeing the blasted woman naked for ten seconds was not what he had wanted but the blasted humans had nothing else!

_Well I didn't expect much but I got nothing... such a waste of time and effort_. If he wanted to see her naked he should just fly up to her room and watch her change as he wanted but to do that was not only pointless but he found no reason to. _Sexual relations are all but gone, I haven't taken a woman in over six years, and that was because Frieza expected me to prove I wasn't weak. He fucked a woman, he never had mated one. But I did it rather longer then needed... and she didn't seem to care much herself, rather Frieza was jealous of my ability to please women so much he executed the woman the next day. She probably wished for death, just as I had but I did give her one hell of a going away party...Heh!_ Vegeta chuckled huskily as he finished washing himself. Stepping from the shower soaked and dripping water his hand grabbing the towel hanging on the hook and dried his face and body. Stopping as he finished drying the remaining water from his face he gazed at himself into the mirror. " It will not be long nowI shall assume as the true and only super-sayjin in time, I will rule this planet and every other one with my fist until I die an old man. " The fleeting thoughts of immortality seemed great at the time with Nappa, but it brought only more hardships to a warrior such as him. Wanting to fight and die was in his Sayjin genes, but to live forever? He wanted to leave the mark of sayjin might but to keep an endless cycle of death like Frieza... It brought a scowl to his face. " I am not and never shall be Frieza, a greater and stronger tyrant yes but that bastard will see me again and when I die I will best him in hell.

With a release of breath he threw the towel around his shoulders and grabbed his stack of human clothing. Changing into his black training shorts as his stack for the month remained in the bathroom. He headed back down to get some sustenance then record his thoughts before resting. His personal recorder was becoming almost sacred to him, he always when he could talk and report on who he was. His strength in hopes that one day someone could maybe come to grasp what could go through a monster's thoughts. Cracking his neck to both sides he walked down the stairs only to the tune of the woman blabbing on with her father and mother.

He only walked down the steps ignoring her and her chatter as he sat down, the large platter of food set and ready for him. Taking only a glance to wait for any thoughts about his appetite before digging in. His hand immediately grabbing the more of his favorites. Egg Rolls. Tossing four in his mouth with ease he chewed his food his other hand grabbing a fork and plunged it into a setting of pasta spinning it quickly and heaping another large mouthful for himself before digging into the mashed potato's, bread and beef. His dexterity with eating snuffed Kakarot's as he never left a crumb or dribbled or drooled while he ate. His ears and senses still fully aware even as he was looking down.

" So Bulma is the presentation for the company already done? I would like to give my investors a good start for this months stock exchange." Dr. Briefs asked his daughter as they slowly ate their dinner slightly watching as Vegeta stuffed himself silently aside from the scrap or crunch of silverware.

" Of course Dad, I just finished yesterday. With all of the time I usually spend on 'repairs-" Her eyes glancing to Vegeta who only grunted."-im done ahead of schedule and you can use it tomorrow." Bulma said before eating her salad.

" That's so nice to hear sweetie!" Her mother cooed as she clasped her hands together eyeing her and Vegeta. " Now you have some more time to spend with he boys!" She giggled absently minded as Bulma only rolled her eyes. Vegeta giving another grunt.

" Please mother! I don't have time for guys now. Especially since none of them are loyal to me or even speak without using a grunt for an answer." Bulma said her tone annoyed and angry.

" You just need time sweetie, Im sure even Vegeta wouldn't spend all his time training if you asked him out. The poor dear could use for some companionship." She said as Vegeta nearly choked on his food. His hand pounding his chest to let it fall down his throat.

He set down his fork and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. " Oh yes. I've been alone for so long it be nice to be around someone as annoying, short sided, ugly wench. Your just my type." He laughed his head falling back with his mouth as he laughed his hand snapping up as he caught the knife heading for his face. He snickered as Bulma growled.

" I lost my appetite mom!" She said sternly grabbing what remained of her meal and tossed it in the sink and stormed upstairs.

" Oh I think I pushed to hard again dear?" Mrs. Briefs asked her husband as he gave a 'yes dear' in a normal male response ."Oh i'll just fix her favorite dessert and she'll be fine." She went back to her foyer to collect her things as Vegeta finished stuffing himself. Collecting all his plates onto a tray he dumped them in the sink as well. Giving not a thought back before heading out to his gravity chamber walking up the ramp and closing the hatch behind him. Dropping the towel from his forehead to the rail where he headed down inside the gravity chamber to his quarters. Walking to the side of his cot that lay connected to the wall he pulled close a small cabinet. Popping it open there lay his scouter, still having the thing upon his trips into outer space he didn't have another way to record any data. The black chip lay just alongside it and plugging it in the back of the scouter he watched the small device whirr to life the lights flashing and then until a reflection of himself popped up on the small screen.

_Yet another full day of training and here I still sit not a super-sayjin, waiting and being patient has never been a task for a true sayjin. I would love to sit here and say it would only be a matter of time... but there can always be doubt. If I fail? If I cannot control that power... Do I even deserve to live? If cannot best even the third class... I shouldn't bother with it, if fate can give everything to the worst sayjin and leave the true blood of sayjin power nothing. Then it is not worth fighting for. I can let this planet rot by the androids for all I care, I can lift off the day of their arrival and be gone to assume power and by the time Kakarot is dead and the androids have no way to leave the planet I will come back and blow it all to hell! It will simplify everything in the end, a warrior know's his abilities but to even think of dying as the fool from the future said... a super-sayjin. That would be the ultimate sayjin disgrace, to die as the pinnacle of sayjin existence. Speaking of that brat.. who's child could it have been? I cannot mate or rather refuse to, because that would mean an half breed to lower myself to taking... a... a Human? A race that can barely hold itself up in the true universe. It would only bring more of a disgrace to my race._ Shaking his head to the side he rested back against the wall, his eyes looking to the ceiling as he just wondered how Kakarot could have another child and if so one with that kind of hair? _Did the harpy die? Did he remate then pass away because of the virus he got from his new mate? Now that could make sense or maybe the virus is because of the death of his mate? I know that some sayjins just die from loosing their mate and of course Kakarot wouldn't know that so it might make sense. But me... it is simply not possible. Besides if the brat was supposed to be mine he won't exist anymore. I will not find a mate on this planet anyway and especially one that looks like... that_! His mind reeling from thinking that his child... his son... could have that repugnant hair color! It would not be fitting for any sayjin to hope to accept.

Growling to himself he reached for the scouter and tapped its side it flicked off and Vegeta removed the chip and set it beside the scouter inside the cabinet. Hauling his legs back up over the cot he drew up a thin sheet and rolled on the pillow and closed his eyes. Even trying to forget one thought continued... _what if he was my son?_

* * *

_R&R MajinBroli_


	3. Drive

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

Vegeta Black & White

Chapter 2: Drive

_I swear I will get that asshole back... every chance he seems to get he takes a shot at me._ Bulma only fumed in her room, unable to sleep she sat up and pulled out her case of emergency 'relaxers' she'd quit awhile ago but the chance to smoke calmed her nerves. Snapping her lighter from the same place she lit a cigarette and soon relaxed against the cold wall. Pulling it from her lips she let out a puff of smoke only wishing to fall asleep but her intellectual mind was plagued. Thinking about Mr. Too proud and arrogant again. she knew it would be a long night. Once she got started on Vegeta it took her a good while to put him from her mind. _He's a complete asshole, insensitive and wants to destroy the world._ She told herself that the entire time but logically she couldn't believe that was all Vegeta was about. The layer of hard steel and connected by pride was a the surface... a very thick surface that wouldn't break unless someone pried hard... _Very hard..._

And of course she knew that Vegeta wouldn't let a person even knick his pride or touch him. He was a mystery a complete and utter mystery, holding no clues or riddles to figure out. Taking another light smoke of her cigarette she rested her head against the wall. _The nobel peace prize should go to the being who can understand such an ego and personality of a stump._ _He'd turn even put my mother into a depression if they were locked together. Heaven help us all if that happens..._ She looked to the window the drapes flapping lightly and stopping as if a breeze had occurred. Taking a final smoke of her cigarette she put it out on the table and watched the embers turn to ash.

Unaware of the silent assassin beside her... _Assassin no... silent very much so..._ Vegeta smirked as he stood not more then a arms reach away from her and she couldn't see him, he knew easily how to meld with the darkness. _I do no understand the purpose of smoking these things..._ he thought picking one up as he watched Bulma roll away from him, her eyes closed and shut as she tried to sleep. Rolling the but of the cigarette in his fingers he watched as the woman became restless again. His eyes perked as he watched her fingers search for the cigarette again but couldn't find it. Smirking he tossed it at her, it bounced harmlessly off her head but made her jolt upright. Her eyes wide and the blue oceans full as he gazed at them.

" Vegeta!" Bulma shrieked in fright jumping backwards startled by his presence and her eyes looking at her skimpy nightgown and panties realizing of her state of dress. Grabbing the sheet she yanked it around her as she glared murder at him. " Get the fuck out of my room! Go back to your precious Gravity bowl!" She yelled angrily as Vegeta only kept his cool smirk.

" Well being that I can't sleep with all your jostling and hitting the wall with your head its hard to sleep." Vegeta chuckled as Bulma growled at him. Heh such spirit too bad she's too stupid and ignorant not to mention disgusting for my tastes.

" If that's your problem then use the door! Don't sneak in here, this is my room asshole!" She screeched again but Vegeta didn't move or drop that smirk.

" You say that as if I gave a damn... Besides woman..." He said his voice going lower as he placed his upon the bed and moved himself into the light, half of his features illuminated by the moonlight, the other half shielded in darkness. " Are you going to make me?" He chuckled drawing both knees upon the bed and approaching her like a hunter, spying his prey in his eyes freezing the target solid.

Bulma herself could only lean her face back away from him as he approached. " Get out!.. Leave me alone." She said but not nearly with the demand and anger she had moments ago. Her body beginning to tremble as Vegeta was within mere inches of her. His face hovering there in front of hers. His hard muscled chest brushing like a feather against her own chest, his strong legs on both sides of her thighs.

" I don't think you want that... " Was all he said his lips twitching with satisfaction as Bulma's breathing grew a little heavier and deeper.

" I do... now leave me alone. " She said with a gulp as Vegeta's chest pressed against hers. The solid steal of muscle beneath his skin setting her skin on fire. " Vegeta... just..." She said trailing off as his face moved above hers. Any complaints she had she couldn't speak.

" Woman your quite the creature if you only knew how to keep your mouth shut." Vegeta purred leaning down ready to kiss her but he spoke again. " And the current time is 8:15 in West City!" The annoying buzzing of his voice made her snap up.

Bulma's face not connecting with Vegeta's face except the emptiness of her room. Her heart beating erratically as she was in a state of shock but looked down to see that she was in her bed. Vegeta no where to be found. " Ohhhh... good Lord! Im having dreams about Vegeta!" She moaned with disdain before falling back to the pillows her head bouncing off them as she groaned. Her hand hitting the alarm that had woke her up. She had dreamed of waking up and having a talk with Vegeta..._God what is wrong with me... I must be going nuts dreaming about... him! I need to start up something healthy to get my mind of him._

_

* * *

_

_That... woman... what was she doing in my dreams... and just what in the hell would I be doing_? The sayjin prince pondered as he flung himself around in his gravity chamber. His body spinning and vaulting in every direction he could. Even under the 300 times normal gravity he was beginning to get used to such insane pressure. It was maddening as before in the early months he could barely manage 100 times. _Yet here I am pushing through limits that I would of never believed, a situation I would of never even hoped to comprehend. On a planet filled with weaklings, Karma, fate, destiny hell it always slaps me in the face, I'll remain a mockery for everything. For all my sins not one fortune has been blessed upon me, nothing!_ " Absolutely Nothing!" He roared furiously bringing his hands up to bare on the insides of the gravity chamber. " Not this!" He screamed blasting the walls hard with his ki only making a explosion as he looked to the floor. " None of this is mine!" He ranted as the white of his eyes began to seep with red. He threw another blast down causing the red tiles to explode upwards into him. But he didn't care.

He punched the walls with his furiousity driving his mind he only continued to get even more and more angry. " Why can't I have anything? Why? WHY-!" He screamed irately his hands grasping his face as he banged it against the wall. The chamber rocking with the force of his skull bouncing off the steal spaceship. Ripping back his anger over boiling as his aura glowed and surged around him. " I deserve something! I want my own!" He roared violently lashing out until he exploded upwards ripping through the top of the gravity machine. " This planet gets so much but I have nothing!" Vegeta threw his arm back. " See you all in hell!" He screamed as a familiar orange pant leg came flying at his face. The next thing he knew was that he had been knocked hard into the ground.

His haze looking up to see. " Kakarot! How dare you strike me! Im giving myself and this planet its just desserts!" Vegeta exploded upwards his blue aura flaring around him, the flames of his hair like the aura itself flapping and moving as one. Goku although only dressed in his pants, no shirt, no boots even or socks and sweat dripping from his forehead only made Vegeta madder. _Only to show me more of what he has over me! He has a mate, someone who can possibly deal with his idiocracy_. Drawing back his arm he swung at Goku, a blinding light exploded forth that knocked Vegeta backwards. The sight sending the irate Prince further into the realm of insanity.

The golden hue of super-sayjin flowed around Goku's body, a look of seriousness washing over his face. " Stand down Vegeta..." Was all he said as Vegeta only snarled. his aura flaring even higher, the black of his eyes burning alive in the blue flame that engulfed him, his rage and his power. Filling all his veins as it boiled over.

" No..." He said in a deep low voice and before he could comprehend thought he exploded out at him. His fist punching Goku straight across the face, the super-sayjin spun around as Vegeta drilled his fists into his gut, swinging his leg back and threw it forward.

A shockwave ripped outwards as Vegeta saw Goku's hand stopping his attack. " Forgive me for what I must do.." Goku said as he grabbed his leg tightly and swung him downwards plowing Vegeta deep into the ground.

" Forgiveness Kakarot... If there is one who needs to be forgiven its me... Just kill my pride again. Kill what remains of dignity, the heart of sayjin pride. You will never be able to carry on the legacy with your... sympathy... mercy and compassion. I will not be humiliated yet again by you! By Anyone!" Vegeta ripped himself upwards, dirt, grass, flowers exploding around him as he hovered against him. His hand raised pointing a finger at Goku. " I have grown tired i've sitting idly by and watching you do all that was mine! I should of Killed Frieza! I should of beaten you! Everything you've accomplished deserves to be mine!" Vegeta screamed irately.

Goku held sympathy for Vegeta, he truly didn't understand sayjin ways but knowing that Vegeta's mind had been taking a beating. Loosing so much, pride was Vegeta's shelter his life force. If that died then the Prince would die with it. It pumped through his veins giving Vegeta his strength. Down Goku knew Vegeta would be a necessity for the fight with the androids... and he couldn't kill him. Trunks hadn't been born yet. So obviously he and Bulma hadn't fallen for the other. That thought kept him from wanting to destroy the boy who wanted to save the past from a future worse then Goku could of predicted. He had saved the lives of countless people by risking his own existence to the past, that Goku knew Trunks deserved. He couldn't be sacrificed for them.

Vegeta had erupted again flinging himself at Goku. The two powers clashing but on two different levels. Goku dodged Vegeta with ease, his punches holding so much malice and anger. If they connected they would leave Goku wincing for a few days, but they were slow. They were meant to kill not to fight, to get the revenge he desired. Goku's knee blocked the kick to his side. Both of his fists grabbed Vegeta's as they locked horns, Vegeta's scowl was burning holes in Goku's eyes. " Say Goodnight Vegeta..." Goku said swinging his feet underneath him and driving his knees up into his gut knocking the wind from his lungs and sending him skyward. Goku teleported right above him and drawing his fists higher up behind his head and slammed them down on Vegeta's back drawing out a groan of pain as he went back rocketing downwards. Teleporting once more he drove one knee straight up into Vegeta's chin.

His form slumped off his knee, eyes rolled into the back of his head as Goku pulled his knee back watching Vegeta lay there. " Forgive me Vegeta but you have to be patient." Goku reached down grasping him by the collar of the shirt and hauled him up onto his shoulder. Entering Capsule Corp he headed to the medical wing to lay Vegeta down and tell the briefs to help him calm down. He just hopped soon that Bulma would come around to Vegeta. Dealing with this wouldn't help the future if he killed Vegeta from his growing insanity.

* * *

Bulma's return home to find her front yard covered in debris, the gravity chamber with a gaping hole in it and Goku standing watch sent her on a tirade that made the greatest warrior on earth running back to his wife. Which Bulma figured would be pissed herself as Goku was only wearing pants, no boxers or anything else. Vegeta's state was fine, her parents had put him on some small muscle relaxants too keep him relatively stated until he had calmed down as Goku had asked.

" Well it looks like the gravity chamber will be out commission for a few weeks." Bulma growled looking just at the huge amounts of damage Vegeta had done. Deciding to head inside to wonder just how the interior had held up. Walking up the tilted ship and looked inside and her hand hit her face, the stress growing as it all was burned and broken. The main console was the only thing that didn't seem to be completely broken aside from the bits of tile denting the sides. She continued along walking on the side of the gravity room until coming upon the small living quarters hole. Grabbing the railing she pulled herself up and inside the small compact place. The cot was still held firm against the wall but a shine of a green object coming out from a drawer got her attention.

Walking along she pulled up the small drawer and with the one door broken off she reached inside and found a scouter. Just like the one she had refitted when Raditz had arrived but as she looked at the scouter the shine of a small black object drew her attention again. _I wonder what this is... looks like a micro chip used for data... glancing at it she compared it to the scouter Well I guess this thing works for the scouter... I wonder what Vegeta could have on this?_

_R&R MajinBroli_


	4. Behind Closed Doors

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

**Vegeta Black & White**

**Chapter 3: Behind Closed Doors**

**A/N: Sorry for the wait writers block didn't help me these last two weeks till today I finally got some work really done on this. Sorry! R&R**

* * *

Bulma sat in her room, her logical mind tinkering away with the little find of hers. Unsure of what to make of it she could only logically assume that Vegeta still carried it with him for some reason. She doubted anything sentimental, the bastard didn't even know how to say the word, let alone have anything remote to sentimental._ I just wonder why? What reason at all could he have?_ She pondered and thought, she sat it on her desk taking a pen and poking and prodding it as if it were a specimen on a dissecting table but seemingly more out of a boredom and irritation then reason. It just didn't make much sense to her.

The hours of her time were closing and she was growing more irritated. Growling to herself she poked hard with her pen and she heard a click and a small empty compartment. " huh?" She said setting down her pen and lifting it up her finely manicured nails pushing open the small slot. it looked almost impossible to notice but there was a slight indentation now as she was looking hard at it. She probably never noticed it when she reconfigured Raditz's scouter but she guessed his had one they didn't seem different. It was like a disk reader or something but it had to be very small. _Much like..._ Her eyes fell to the small black chip beside her. _That... well there's one mystery down and many more to go._ Sliding in the small black chip she heard the scouter bleep to life taking it up to her eye she watched a series of numbers pop up in the same alien language as before, but lucky for her she kept that data for translation nearby. Heading over to her laptop she plugged in a small wire connecting to the scouter. Having the computer reset its language to english for her she looked as there appeared to be a number of dates. Obviously not earth ones but that didn't matter. "Well lets see what old short, arrogant pig headed asshole keeps on this thing." She told herself expecting something far different then a personal memories.

Putting it up over her ear and eye she pressed the buttons alongside the scouter watching as she scrolled up the dates and found a late date wanting to know what was going on early in Vegeta's mind. The screen flashed before an image of Vegeta appeared his much more youthful appearance then as he was being looked down upon.

_"Come on Vegeta you know you want all your first steps documented. Im sure that your dad would like to see just-!" The person holding the scouter being slammed in the face by Vegeta's kid fist. She even flinched as the person fell back to the ground and looked up dizzy as the motion spun and Vegeta reached down pulling off the scouter. He placed it over his face. _

_" Your such a fucking moron Raditz don't push my buttons im still your prince and stronger then you." Vegeta said looking down as Raditz's armor had a large crack in its plate_. Man even for a kid his attitude is just a bad, you figure they could of raised him with some morals. _The head swiveled to another form as Nappa approached a small top of hair on his head, the signs of balding appearing as he walked up to Vegeta._

_" Sire... Frieza...you should know..." It appeared Nappa couldn't even stomach to say it. I wonder what- The scouter fell as Vegeta walked off from where Vegeta came, his hands balled and his head slunk between his shoulders. " The bastard! He's our prince... not...not.. some! Play toy!" Nappa yelled angrily punching the ground the scouter shaking as Nappa fell to his knee as Raditz came up to the scouter._

_" That asshole as if he's ruined us enough... may whatever God's exist give mercy to our prince._" The screen flicked off and Bulma sat there silent, her voice mute. She didn't know what Vegeta had gone through but it was seriously severe to make those two want mercy for him. She clicked the scouter another few more times and went to the next one.

_Vegeta had grown up much more about thirteen or fourteen at least. She could tell by the reflection of himself in the water, blood and long cuts littered his face and body. A scowl on his face as she could see crimson blood mixed with water drip over the scouter lens clouding up the screen. Slowly though she saw the screen shake as it got taken off. The water hazing out the focus as she saw a male foot step over in front of the scouter and go into the water. _

Bulma flushed herself although she knew Vegeta was only a child but still his appearance differed little save for the bulging body he had now, only younger from what she could gather from the sight of parts of his back she noticed his clean cut muscles, not massive but well defined.

The scouter watched as Vegeta dove underneath the water his black mane disappearing beneath the water. Watching for what seemed like a minute he resurfaced his face towards her but the water had covered most of Vegeta. Leaving her mind to wonder just how big was the teen Vegeta. His feet passed over the scouter and scooped it up the scene ending quickly.

"Well this really helps, watching Vegeta be as he is now." She sighed blowing some hair from her face. " Silent, arrogant and still an asshole." She said though feeling some sympathy for his childhood after viewing the first clip. She scrolled down the list and found a little earlier date. This one shined with Vegeta's form sitting and looking at the scouter.

_  
" Its been so long... so very long since i've unburdened my sins, my life I will admit is and shall remain a never ending war between the memories in my head and the hell I live through now. I come baring what little truth exists inside this shell I have become. The planets of Shoja, Yerelta, Unside, and Xris have all been ripped apart by my hands. I still can see the fresh blood spilt over the land, I can smell the metal in my nose. I can taste it... its sickening to see myself as my purpose. The great sayjin race become nothing more than marauders and pillagers. Making wages barely enough to suffice life itself. Frieza wishes us to be starved and much more loyal, knowing that should we succumb to our desires that we grow more wicked and I know that. Having to resort to eating the bodies of my fallen enemies and drinking water at every available moment. I will be one to admit its a challenge to not just accept fate and die on some planet. But I know that would give nothing to myself and give Frieza the knowledge that he has bested me. The only reason I exist is to see his life end by my hand, I wish to squeeze every single moment inside his brain into my hands. To rip him to pieces as he did me as a child..." His face shifted from view as he looked away in pain, his eyes showing the horror he lived through. " I want Frieza to know fear. To know helpless, to know all the horror that one can give to any living creature as he does to every single being in existence. I do not want to become a super-sayjin, I need it! I want to feel strong for once to know the pinnacle of our race to stand proud and with honor as my people once did in history that was lost through time. For that day alive as a super-sayjin I may be able to make some amends for the true monster I am. I truly know I am one because every night I am reminded of it. I stand alone watching as the countless souls that died by my head lay beneath a crater, their cries and screams for vengeance echo across the world. They wish to reach up, snag my feet with their bones and spirits and drag me down, so far down into them I will suffer as they do now. How truly low a creature am I? One who has little in life, my pride and the notion of being stronger, killing Frieza and standing supreme for once and for all times. I will laugh down upon the masses who look up at me wishing to do what I have done. I will sit upon a throne made from bone and blood as a sign that I am a monster for I cannot be forgiven, I cannot be any worse then who I am now." He leaned back his head resting against the wall behind him for about a minute, no sounds or movement just him gazing up at the ceiling until he reached down and clicked off the scouter._

_  
_Bulma sat there stunned, unable to being to comprehend just how Vegeta was actually...well normal! He wasn't some simple mass murderer, death didn't arouse him or anything. He regretted what he had done and actually had feelings. Getting up she held the scouter on her face as she was just looking at the number of entries in this thing, she wondered if she should? That this might backfire that Vegeta would rip her head off but she could already guess he had enough reasons to do so with her. " Besides he doesn't need to know!" She chided to herself with a smile. Deciding to call it night as she changed her clothes and got into bed but not removing the scouter. This was too good to pass up, if anything she could find out more dirt on the prince of all assholes.

* * *

The next morning came quickly and Bulma had fallen asleep with the scouter covering her face, the scouter itself rousing her as a large power came to her door. It flashed and blinked waking her groggily as she turned to the door. The impending flashes of the scouter made her snap wide awake she had just pulled it off her face and tucked it beneath her pillow as the door was thrown open violently.

One figure stood in her doorway, bandages still covering his forehead and wrists. His knees were bent slightly and he seemed shaking but he kept himself at his cold composure but ushered his demand. " Fix it." Was all he said. His half dead look starring at her. Her mind recalling the drugs were still in his system and he was still rather weak but still strong enough to move about and demand orders.

Her early morning, not to mention rudely awoken morning made her angry very fast." No can do Veg head! You did a serious number to the gravity chamber its not going to be running for weeks, and bitching and screaming at me wont help any so don't even start! So just do me one hell of a big favor and go back to bed!" She said sternly, pointing a finger directly at him. " You've already done enough damage this week to amass for the food bill we spend on you so far, you not only blew open a large hole in the top but all to most of the outer circuitry will have to be replaced and completely washed out as they were exposed to the elements for too long outside. This is your fault Vegeta so don't you dare yell at me!" She said as he looked to berate her.

" If it wasn't so blasted weak! As its creators, if you gave it specifications that-!" " Don't you even dare Vegeta! That gravity chamber had been modified every week and nothing in the universe can stop you from blowing it too hell, and not to mention no other race can make this brilliant device so you had better shove that weak shit back up your ass!" She fired back at him.

" Insolent bitch!" Was all he snarled back at her.

" Pig headed asshole! When's the last time you ever thanked my family? Thanked me for that matter for all we do for you huh? We give you everything you need and yet you feel the need for more! Why don't you just deal with life like others!" She spat at him.

" I don't need to thank anyone! If I ever choose to spare anyone on this worthless ball of mud it would be your family, for im sure I would sooner need this device the moment the androids and Kakarot are dead for what they've done to me!" He yelled back in retaliation.

" Oh well Vegeta, you know damn well my family wouldn't and no matter if you threatened my father he wouldn't do it. He's a man of science he would know just how sick you would..." She trailed off as she remembered the little device laying underneath her pillow. " Forget it... Just leave me alone." She said going back to lay down.

" What's this? Giving up where's my verbal spar woman don't you want to scream at me. Don't you wish to tell me how much I deserve to die?" He chuckled thinking himself victorious in this battle of wits.

" Don't bother with baiting me. Im tired and this entire conversation is pointless because we have to fix the gravity chamber. So just go away." She said waving her hand as she tried to go back to sleep.

" I don't care about that now it doesn't help me because I still need something to train with. Any minuscule weights or even a system would be sufficient, so give it too me now. I have-!" His voice fell as he collapsed to a knee. The slumping of his figure getting Bulma's attention as she got out of bed quickly, her new found sympathy for him though not much she wasn't going to be a cruel bitch. " Do not help me! I can handle myself I am no child!" He growled with his head hung.

Bulma didn't listen she never had before. Reaching down she grasped the underside of his strong arm and using her little strength pulled him up. " Your not a child Vegeta, but you deserve help. Even you truly need to feel strong." She said smiling at him, her mind remembering that little message. Her words definitely struck inside him as he said nothing through his lidded eyes, something was there and she didn't know just what but she wasn't given much as it fell as Vegeta snorted.

" Fine you may assist me woman, but do not ever think to touch me again without my permission." He growled at her and she only looked away as she helped him back to his room. While for once getting close to Vegeta without having either side ripping at each others throats. _If this means getting him off my back, then its definitely worth it._

They were silent save for the close feeling Bulma got being next to Vegeta, his strong arm around her back as she held his wrist. He was mostly silent but she could feel his eyes looking at her, if she even dared look the little peace could be another battle ground. So she decided against it until she got to the room.

Helping him to the bed was it as he removed his arm and laid back into the bed, relief showing on his face as his body was still not responding to him fully she guessed. " Oh and Veggie was wondering if you would want some Diary or something since you might be in here another day or two?" She asked with a deceptive smile, though he couldn't know that.  
" Why would I ever? Woman do you think me some sentimental fool?" He yelled at her angrily, had Bulma not seen the device and his thoughts he gave a hell of a convincing argument.

" Your so full of it Vegeta well anyways that little monitor over there records your voice so if you want some memories of this little room feel free to speak your mind." She said with a laugh to herself before walking out.

* * *

Vegeta lay there in that bed for how many hours that day, dozing in and out of consciousness as the drugs worked on and off. His body trying to fight off the horse tranquilizers they put into him but it was an even battle. The slow spinning white ceiling fan became his focus, watching it lazily spin around and around. He wondered briefly if the woman had some change? First she was screaming at him ready to rip his head off with her viper tongue to being helpful, almost complacent as if...she seemed to understand him...

_" Your not a child Vegeta, but you deserve help. Even you truly need to feel strong."_ _Just what in the hell brought on that thought from her? She always bitched at me that I trained to much and that I would sooner kill myself then slow down. How true that statement was at times... But where did this come from? _

It soon became dark as he lay there, his thoughts hadn't changed. Still trying to understand just why she had said something to him? Something that struck something deep inside him. He didn't know what it was or if he could ever find out but he knew one thing. _I don't like it... I don't like it at all... If it can draw my focus away this easily. My training will slump, my desire for power will falter slightly. It is a emotion that I cannot afford. But I doubt she will ever give such... disgusting... kindness to me again..._

_R&R MajinBroli_


End file.
